


Handshake

by Lou1608



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou1608/pseuds/Lou1608
Summary: THAT handshake





	Handshake

Kara knew she should tell Lena. She should tell Lena about her secret. Lena had proven herself time AND time again. Heck; Kara had even went as far as roping James into finding out if Lena had any more kryptonite. Lena had been completely and utterly honest with her. Well, not with Kara, but with Super Girl. The thing that really got to Kara, the thing that she knew she couldn't fix, was the fact that she felt she had waited far to long.

Kara wanted to tell her. She really did. The doubt that was in her mind, she knew was unfounded. Well, at least, she hoped it was. The biggest fear that Kara had was losing the ONLY person in her life, who didn't actually know she had another life. The ONLY person who saw Kara Danvers, as the human. Not as Kara who was also Super Girl. Kara thought of ALL the reasons she shouldn't tell Lena who she really was. There was ONE massive reason, and it wasn't because of who Lena was, but rather who her family were. It wasn't that Kara was actually afraid for herself, it was because she was afraid for Lena, and what her family would do to her. Sure, Lillian knew her real identity, but Lena had stood up to her mother for Super Girl. It was more that Kara was afraid of what Lex would do. He had, after all, brought about the destruction of Metropolis. He had tried and almost succeeded in killing Clark. Sure, Clark had survived, but Lena wasn't an alien. She was human! Kara couldn't, and most definitely wouldn't let anything happen to Lena. She had made a promise a long time ago, and if there was one thing about Kara, she stuck to her promises.

Sure, Lena had hurt Kara's feelings by 'lying' about Sam, but Kara realised she hadn't actually lied as she hadn't directly been questioned. The worst part about the whole interrogation had been that Lena had withheld the fact she was in possession of kryptonite. Sure, Alex had a go at Lena when they had been in the Dark Forest, but Kara wanted to believe that Lena had told them the truth that she wasn't in possession of any more. Hence, the reason she got James involved. He told her that "Lena isn't Lex." Kara already knew that. The fact she had basically called Lena another Luthor was because Kara was hurt AND afraid. James had came back to Winn and told him Lena never had any more. Kara let out a sigh of relief.

"She doesn't have any more. Lena was telling the truth." Winn said, "Why don't you go talk to her?"

Kara looked across the DEO control room, to see Lena making her way towards the exit. She thought for a moment about how she could possibly fix this. Well, this being the rift between Lena and Super Girl. Lena had asked her real name in the Forest, and yet again, Kara had been too afraid to tell her, so she had thrown the fact that Lena was a Luthor back at her.

"Hey, Lena?" Kara called out.

Lena stopped in her tracks. Kara could tell that Lena was coming to a decision. Should she turn around, or just keep walking? Kara held her breath, Lena turned to face her.

'Oh my word' Kara thought to herself, 'Lena is much more beautiful than I remember.' 

Kara had to remember she was Super Girl!!! "You did good out there today."

"Yeah, well, you weren't too bad yourself," Lena muttered as she began to walk away, again.

I......um......look. As far as I am concerned, we have a clean slate," Kara managed to say, as she held her hand out for Lena to shake.

Kara could tell Lena was deciding if she was going to accept it, or yet again just walk away. Lena's posture was still a bit defensive, but Kara knew why.

"I can work with that," Lena replied, as she took Kara's hand in hers.

Kara felt the long fingers slide up her palm, and everything in Kara's mind suddenly exploded. She thought about all the times she had held Lena. The promises she had made. The chats they had. The times she had Lena's back. The times Lena had hers. She thought about their friendship and what it actually meant to her. Kara thought about those long fingers, and what exactly those fingers could do. She thought about those fingers running through her hair. She thought about those fingers dragging down her back, finding there way across her skin. Kara thought about where she would like to have those fingers. She thought about the softness of Lena's palm. She wondered if the rest of Lena's skin was just as soft. She wanted to find out. Kara realised in that few seconds that Lena had reached for, and shook her hand, she was actually in love. Kara was in love with her best friend.


End file.
